Dont think about it
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: SLASH : John Cena looked up at Antonio Cesaro from where he was kneeling on the floor. He didn't know what Cesaro had planned this time (he never did) but somehow it was always the right thing.


**AUTHOR : vindictive John Dark fantasy **

**Warning : M/M slash, hard NC -17 **

**Couple - John cena/Antonio Cesaro **

**Summary : John Cena looked up at Antonio from where he was kneeling on the floor. He didn't know what Cesaro had planned this time (he never did) but somehow it was always the right thing.**

**A/N : THIS IS A ONE SHOT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR THERE'S NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS LOL AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE THIS PAGE! **

**:: JOHN POV ::**

My career seemed to skyrocket to the roof from the return of John Cena to Hell IN a Cell PPV. I missed my loyal fans and the title scene the most and I got both in one fell swoop as I came back early from the injury I substained at the hands of Daniel Bryan at Battleground another PPV that took me out of action in an end result of fighting to hard. But now I can say I'm the world heavy weight champion a well deserved title I have played my role perfectly by making this title mean something again no thanks to Alberto Del Rio a very unworthy ex champion that lost at every match he wrestled. No I'm not very conceited but I will say I make the face of the WWE Randy Orton pale in comparison to my title reign as I know I will get my face back to the top of the company again and even as a world heavy weight because I'm John cena and no one not even the WWE fans cannot resist to either cheer or boo me as I step in that ring to fight my ass off every night.

Cody Rhodes and his big brother Goldust spent there good old time having great conversation with me talking about our wonderful match tonight against the all Americans and Damien sandal that has a grudge against me for beating him in the ring costing him his only chance for a title match as he has becomes second next to me to lose the money in the bank contract a much embarrassing loss since he beat me down to do it. After Cody and Goldust dissapearsed from my locker room and since freedom of being alone for once was evident I stripped naked and knelt down on the floor just to reminisce the joys of coming back to my real home and not my house in Flordia but my family and friends here with the WWE ring a place I belong.

I shiver in sweet pleasure not even having to view what my night might be like with the one man I wrestled tonight as I might be punished for winning and making his team look as a fool in front of everyone. But the truth be told I didn't know what Antonio Cesaro a man I have been seaking not for relatioship status no but for pleasure and as he had planned this time - I never did know - but somehow it was always the right thing. If anyone had asked me if I'd ever kneel for Antonio Cesaro six months ago, I would have slapped them in the face for seeking the truth to such vulnerability. Antonio was attractive, yes, and very obviously a boss-type, but he _wasn't_ my type and he knew it from the start too but we kept it going for our own identical pleasurable needs. Then Antonio had one day suggested, "You know, this is argumentative," and shoved his tongue down my throat. And every notion of "type" that I had in my head flew right out the window.

Sex with Antonio was a lot of things - fun, intense, creative, laughing and sometimes tears. Antonio seemed to know how to play my body to get the reaction he so desired. And me for the most part in a very long time, was content. "John? You in there?" Antonio's accented foreign voice was different when we played these games. Warm and thick, like honey, or chocolate that spiked anyone's arousal. "Yes, Antonio. Just... thinking." I lowered my eyes to the floor and stared at my locker rooms oak floorboards Antonio had told him that they were going to play hard since both of them were off the next day of raw or smackdown.

Antonio opened the door stepping inside as he chuckled and ran a possessive hand through my short cropped hair, tugging at it till he tipped my head back and looked me in the face. "How many times have I told you that that's my job when we're here? You don't need to think, just -" Antonio's hand tightened in my hair till there was the faint prickling of pain - "feel." "Yes, sir," I got out through the lump that was lodged in my throat.

Antonio laughed again and pulled gently at my hair, encouraging me to stand without words. My cock, which was already hard , bobbed against my naked stomach as I stood up, leaving a wet streak that cooled when I was completely upright, Antonio released my hair so quickly that the lack of pressure was almost a pain in its own right. I blinked, but stayed immobile. "You're thinking again, I can tell." Damn. "Yes, Antonio. I can't seem to stop." Stepping behind me, Antonio ran his hands down from my shoulders to my hands, tugging till they were folded behind my back. "Do I need to stop you? I felt some of the tension bleed out of my shoulders, but there was still more. "Please?"

"Stay here." Antonio walked away, going to his gym bag where we kept our small selection of equipment just for these times. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Antonio pulling out the rope that he bought from Jack Swagger as he used it on Tyson Kidd his lover and gave it to Antonio for me, more of the stress disappeared seeing it. Antonio was going to take the choice out of my hands literally and then I could finally just let go, just be _John_ and not the WWE world heavy weight champ the super hero of WWE. The first piece of rope circled my wrists, and I lifted them slightly, making it easier for Antonio to wrap it around and around. The rope was wide and flat and soft, and as Antonio twisted it an intricate pattern till I was bound with my arms folded, hands to elbows.

I tugged slightly, and Antonio snorted with his cocky smirk plastered, slapping me softly on the ass. "Like I'd leave enough give for you to get loose. Now, open your mouth and put those beautiful lips to use." Knowing what was coming next, I did, feeling as the rope knot was slipped in, and the sides of the makeshift gag was tied in place. The knot pressed my tongue down, held my mouth open just wide enough for the rope at the corners of my mouth. For just a moment, I panicked, feeling like I couldn't get enough air, but Antonio's hands touched my face, and I calmed, remembering that I could breathe easily around the rope. Antonio's hands stayed there till I had taken several deep breaths, but when I would have opened my eyes that had fallen shut, Antonio gruffly states, "Don't." His hands disappeared, and then a soft cloth wrapped around my head, blindfolding me.

Blind and mute, I let Antonio take my arm and guide me to kneeling in the middle of the floor. "It's been a while since we've really played, hasn't it, John?" Antonio asked, conversationally.I did the only thing I could I nodded, hoping that Antonio was going to take this as far as he could. Right now I needed it so badly, and before Antonio had started to tie me, I wouldn't have said I _needed_ it at all. I could feel Antonio crawl down to my level on his knees and move up behind me on the floor and then the feeling of Antonio's cloth covered hips pressing against my naked ass. I knew Antonio loves the control I surrender so I whimper, wishing that Antonio was naked as well, pressing back to get as much contact as I could.

"Shh, John. We'll get there," Antonio said, his hands coming up to massage my shoulders. "You've been having problems again, John. Taking on too much, trying to be everywhere. In your own way, you're worse than me."

I couldn't help the snort that broke loose at that. "Yes, well, the difference is that I'm willing to stop sometimes, work on something else. You never allow yourself that, do you?" Shaking my head, I couldn't help the moan when Antonio's hands disappeared from my shoulders. Then they were on my chest, guiding me down so that I lying on my chest, smooth bubbled ass propped up and thighs spread wide. "I think we need to do something to remind you that occasionally you need to let go, John. Let Randy Orton or cm punk maybe even daniel bryan take over some of the responsibility. Don't you?" Nodding was difficult, but I managed. God, how I wanted that but I knew Hunter and Stephanie would forbid it knowing I bring in the most attention.

Even with Antonio's words, I was still surprised though when a sharp pain lanced through my ass. It only took a moment for me to realize that it was the rope whip that Antonio has a fetish to use on me and had made the last time I had nearly burned myself out. It left welts that would burn and itch for days, and I had to cover them with makeup and not wrestle on my back for days. And the ability to speak I would have told Antonio to stop.

I was tied and gagged, helpless, and I didn't really want Antonio to stop anyway. I was so focused on being ready for the next lash that I almost didn't hear Antonio's soft words. "John, if you want me to stop, this is your only chance. Shake your head no, and I'll stop. Otherwise, I'm going to stripe your fine ass so that you remember every time you sit down."

I thought about it for what seemed like forever, then just relaxed into the floor board. I needed this. Antonio didn't say anything, just waited for some unseen signal. Then the whip fell again and again and again. I lost count of the strokes, falling into the burning pain on my ass, so much so that when they finally stopped, I found myself lifting my ass higher, mutely begging for more. "Shh, John, shh. That's enough." I felt the whip fall onto the floor with a thud, then Antonio was twisting around and holding me tightly. Hands wiped away tears that I hadn't even been aware were falling as I never cried in front of anyone not even Randy my ex.

I buried my head in Antonio's large hairless chest as best I could, seeking out the contact. Antonio let me for a long time, but finally he squirmed away. "We're not done yet, not by a long shot." I et myself relax. Antonio never hurt me twice in a row, so I knew whatever was coming next was going to feel good I could hear the sounds of Antonio taking off his clothes, then the _snick_ of the tube of cocoa butter we used as lubricant Antonio says it makes my ass smell beautiful and more arousing. A finger slid into me, then retreated, returning immediately with a second. I moaned into the gag, hoping for Antonio's cock and soon.

But those fingers seemed to want to play, sliding in and out slowly, tantalizingly. Sometimes they slid in deep, pressing lightly on his prostate. Sometimes they slid out till they were only barely penetrating him, teasing the nerves right at his entrance. Over and over again, till it was like an itch I couldn't scratch, my voice a constant whine. If I could have begged for Antonio to fuck me, I would have. Instead I had to just take it. I could rock a little in place, and I did till a slap on my already burning ass made me still. "Don't move, John. If you move, I'll stop." I bit deep into the rope to resist the urge to say something, but somehow I managed to stop moving. Antonio went right back to playing as if it had never happened.

It was maddening, those two fingers never filling me the way that I wanted, never giving me enough. My cock hung, full and thick, between my muscled thighs, my balls drawn up as I tried to get enough stimulation. I could hear Antonio moving, shifting behind me. Finally, _finally_ his cock was pressing against my entrance as those fingers slid away, and then I was being filled, so deep and hard, all in one thrust. Antonio's pubic hair pressing against the welts on my ass burned, but that was nothing compared to the feel of his cock rocking in and out of me. One hand rested on my hip, and the other was busy with the rope gag, untying it and tugging it free.

_Now_ I could beg freely, and I did. "Please,Antonio, sir, please fuck me harder. I need it so bad. "Harder, John?" The next thrust practically lifted his knees off the bed. "You want it hard - want to feel it for days?" And another, gloriously hard. I was gradually being pushed up the floor, but I didn't care as long as Antonio didn't stop. I didn't answer, just nodded my head and tried to brace my shoulders against the floor. There were hands busy with the ropes securing my hands, and then they were free. Now I could bring my hands around, and could push up and back so that Antonio slid in even deeper. "You're mine, John. Mine to fuck and whip and kiss. Aren't you?" Every word was punctuated with another deep thrust. Yes, oh,my, God, you have no idea," I shouted, unable to say anything else as my throat was lodged with panting for breath.

Antonio's hand dropped between my legs, wrapping around my cock. "Cum for me, John. Come on, come on, come on..." With a noise that was practically a scream, I came, striping my chest and stomach. Antonio grunted behind me between a strained shout and groan and grunt it was hard to tell. But then I could feel the warmth filling me as Antonio came as well. Unable to support myself any longer, I collapsed forward, with Antonio following me down as I felt his weary body over covering mine. I was still in the dark, the blindfold still in place, as Antonio turned me kissing me softly. "You okay, John? "Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I said, blinking a little as Antonio slipped the dark cloth off. "No, you haven't been, but now you have some reminders, don't you?"

My ass burned, in and out, and I knew that I'd be feeling this for days. "Yes, sir. I'll try harder." "I know you will, John. I know you will just don't think about it."


End file.
